Sailor Zodiac
by Roxanne Black
Summary: Entrez dans le monde d'une jeune fille qui va se réveler être une sailor guerrière. Comment va t'elle s'intégrer dans un groupe déjà si soudé. Et survivra t'elle à la nouvelle menace qui pèse...
1. De nouvelles amies

Auteur : Roxanne Black  
Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Sailor Zodiac. J'y ai déposer mon titre de propriété alors n'essayer pas de me la voler :p  
Note de l'auteur : L'histoire se passe après la saison star mais comme j'ai pas une très bonne mémoire je vous demanderais de ne pas faire attention aux transformations et aux attaques car ce ne sont certainement pas le bonnes . De plus Bunny et Bourdu vivent ensemble. Bonne lecture…

Merci de me laisser une petite review. Promis j'y répondrais si vous m'en laissé...

Chapitre 1 : De nouvelles amies

Tout à commencé après le déménagement que j'ai effectué avec mes parents. Nous habitions dans une petite ville au Japon puis mon père à été muté à Tokyo (qui est toujours au Japon si vous ne l'avez pas compris )

Mon nom est Roxanne Michuko, j'ai dix-sept ans. Aujourd'hui, je commence mes cours dans un nouveau Lycée.

J'avais enfilé mon uniforme et me regardais dans la glace. Je venais de terminé ma coiffure de tous les jours, deux épaisses mèches de mes cheveux vert foncées étaient ramenées en arrière attachés pas une pince mauve. Je descendis l'escalier et sortis, mes parents étaient partis depuis déjà longtemps comme d'habitude. Un sac jeté sur l'épaule, j'avançais tête baissée dans la rue. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop sachant que je me ferais facilement des amis. Je n'en étais pas à mon premier déménagement et étais habituée au "premier jour" où l'on ne connaît personne.

Je franchis le seuil de l'établissement et me dirigeais vers la salle qui comportait le numéro indiqué sur mon emploi du temps. Je rentrais dans cette salle en même temps que quelques élèves qui semblaient très absorbée par leur pensée. Je m'asseyais et regardais la pièce. C'étais une salle comme les autres possédant des couleurs ternes, typique des pièces d'un Lycée.

« Salut ! Tu es nouvelle toi, n'es ce pas ? »

Je me retournai et découvrai une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris foncés.

« Oui, c'est exact.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Roxanne, et toi ?

- Raya, tu dois pas connaître grand monde. Tu as changé de Lycée ou changé de ville.

- De ville

- Ca dois être dur, moi j'ai toujours vécu ici. J'habite au temple avec mon grand-père. Je suis prêtresse.

-Prêtresse ?!

-Oui, mais toi tu viens d'o ? »

Je lui racontais la mutation de mon père et notre déménagement.

Je venais de terminer mon récit quand Raya interpella une personne :

« Bunny !Bunny ! »

Une fille venait d'entrer dans la salle en trébuchant. Elle me semblait empotée et pas très concentrée. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds coiffés en deux chignons (pour ceux qui ne l'on pas remarqué c'est Sailor moon -) une coiffure très originale et des yeux bleus.

« Salut Raya, ça vas ?

-Bien et toi Bunny

-Super

-Je te présente Roxanne, elle est nouvelle

-Salut Roxanne, moi c'est Bunny

-Salut »

La prêtresse se tourna vers Bunny

« Ca tient toujours notre séance de shopping demain ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Elle se pencha pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

Soudain elle s'exclama :

« C'est génial et ca ne m'ennuie pas !

-Roxanne, tu viendrais faire les magasins avec nous demain ?

-Bien sûr !

-Bien, je passerais te prendre puis on ira chercher Bunny.

Pendant l'intercours Raya et Bunny me présentèrent à leurs amies. Je venais de faire la connaissance de Molly, Mathilda et Marcy.

Roxy : Salut tout le monde c moi l'auteur de la fic

Roxanne : Euh… pourkoi tu portes mon nom ? ? --'

Roxy : Bah … c mon pseudo… je te signal que c MOI qui est eut l'extrême gentillesse de te donner ce prénom.

Roxanne : Cause toujours tu m'intéresses…Dit ! Je sert à quoi moi dans cette histoire ? ?

Roxy : Patience… tu le sauras bientôt. -.


	2. Sailor Zodiac

Bon... Je peux pas répondre aux reviews puisque y'en a pas ! XD Je mets quand même le chapitre 2 en ligne et là ! Peut être que j'aurais des reviews. Faut dire qu'il se passe pas grand chose dans le premier... --"

Chapitre 2 : Sailor Zodiac

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin des cours. Il était une heure et je rentrais chez moi.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et la chaleur commençait à se faire sentir.

Soudain, un hurlement attira mon attention. Je tournais dans une ruelle à gauche dans la direction du cri qui avait retentis. Et je fus témoin d'une scène incroyable.

Des Sailors ! Oui des Sailors ! J'en avais déjà entendu parler mais pas encore vu jusqu'à maintenant. Elles étaient accompagnées d'un homme masqué.

« Mur du silence, agis tout de suite ! ! ! » Celle qui venait de dire ça portait un costume mauve, avait les cheveux noir coupé carré et les yeux marron. Elle ne paraissait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans, elle tenait dans ses mains un sceptre ressemblant étrangement à la fau de la grande faucheuse.

« Boule de feu, brûle ! ! ! » Une boule de feu se précipita vers la créature que je n'avais pas encore vu, je tournais la tête dans la direction d'où venais l'attaque, c'étais une fille aux cheveux couleur crème coupé court et au costume jaune et noir.

« Cercle de glace, gèle ! ! ! » Cette sailor là avait les cheveux bleu turquoise ainsi que ses yeux, son costume lui bleu marine et noir.

« Globe de Pluton, roule ! ! ! » Cette voix était beaucoup plus mature que les autres, la femme à qui elle appartenait avait des cheveux identique au mien sauf quelle en avait attaché une parti en chignon, ses yeux semblaient être rouge foncé et son costume rouge foncé et vert foncé. Elle aussi possédait un sceptre.

« Eclair suprême, agis tout de suite » Cette fille était plutôt grande, ses cheveux brun attaché en queue de cheval, ses yeux vert et son costume vert et rose.

« Croissants d'amour, agissez tout de suite ! ! ! » La sailor avait ses longs cheveux blonds lâchées, des yeux bleu et un costume orange et bleu.

« Paillettes d'argent, agissez tout de suite ! ! ! » Celle si avait les cheveux court bleu et un costume lui aussi bleu.

Quelque chose siffla dans l'air, une rose venait de passer en éraflant la créature qui ne sembla pas trop si intéresser, elle avait été lancée par l'homme masquer.

« Ame du feu, agis tout de suite ! ! ! » Cette sailor avait ses cheveux longs noirs lâchés, des yeux gris foncés et un costume rouge et noir.

Je me rendit alors compte que chaque sailors portaient un diadème dans lequel était incrusté une pierre précieuse, différente pour chacune.

« Frisbee lunaire, agis tout de suite » L'attaque de cette sailor là fut vaine, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs, cette fille là était blonde, ses cheveux attaché en deux chignons, ses yeux bleu fixaient la créature, son costume à elle était bleu, jaune et rouge.

La sailor au costume jaune et noir cria :

« Sailor moon, utilise le cristal d'argent !

- J'allais le faire Uranus ! Pouvoir du cristal d'argent, aide moi ! »

Rien ne se passa

L'homme masquer se jeta sur la sailor, la plaquant au sol lui évitant une attaque de la créature.

Une sailor s'approcha et dit :

« Sailor moon que t'arrive t'il »

L'homme masquer se releva, Sailor moon à moitié inconsciente dans ses bras

« Elle est trop fatigué Sailor Mars » dit-il

Elles étaient toutes dans une mauvaise position et les attaques qu'elles laçaient successivement ne servaient à rien. Dans quelques minutes, ce serais certainement la fin pour elles.

Il faut que je les aide me dis-je, il faut que je les aide, mais comment je ne suis pas une sailor moi.

Soudain une énergie m'envahi.

Un signe apparu sur le front de Roxanne, un Z (non, non ce n'est pas le Z de Zorro )

Un objet apparut dans ma main portant le même signe. Il se transforma en sceptre, un globe vert à l'une des extrémités, il était entouré d'un halo brillant couleur or, dessus étais gravés les douze signes du Zodiaque. Je savais quoi faire, je décrivis un cercle avec le sceptre autour de moi. Un voile ressemblant à un ciel étoilé m'entoura et quand il disparut, je portais un costume de Sailor violet et bordeaux, mon diadème portait un bijou inconnu. On aurait dit une pierre dans laquelle on avait enfermé la voie lacté, des étoiles y scintillaient. Je gardais mon sceptre en main et fis courir mon regard dessus.

Le problème des autres Sailors me revint à l'esprit.

Sailor Zodiac sortis de la ruelle et rejoignit les autres. Au même instant Sailor Moon repris conscience.

« Protection de la vierge, agis tout de suite » Elle brandit son sceptre.

Sailor Zodiac venait de formé un bouclier autour de Sailor Moon et d'elle même évitant ainsi une attaque. Les autres guerrières regardaient la nouvelle Sailor étonné.

« Toison de feu du Bélier, agis tout de suite »

Cette attaque atteignis le monstre de plein fouet. Cela redonna courage aux autres Sailors et elles reprirent toutes le combat aidée de Sailor Zodiac. Des attaques différentes les unes des autres filaient en tous sens.

« Dard vénéneux du Scorpion, agis tout de suite ! !

- Paillettes d'argent, agissez tout de suite ! !

- Eclaire suprême, agis tout de suite ! !

- Globe de Pluton, roule ! !

- Mur du silence, agis tout de suite ! !

- Croissants d'amour, agissez tout de suite ! !

- Cercle de glace, gèle ! !

- Boule de feu, brûle ! !

- Ame du feu, agis tout de suite ! !

- Frisbee Lunaire, agis tout de suite ! !

Cette dernière attaque abattu le monstre.

Sans crier Gard. Les guerrière firent voltent face à Sailor Zodiac.

La Sailor au costume bleu marine et noir me demanda :

« Qui est tu ?

- Je vous répondrais si vous me dites qui vous êtes.

- Je suis Sailor Neptune, guerrière des Abysses et sous la protection de la planète Neptune

- Je suis Sailor Uranus, guerrière du vent et sous la protection de la planète Uranus

- Je suis Sailor Pluton, gardienne de la porte du temps et sous la protection de la planète Pluton

- Je suis Sailor Saturne, guerrière de la destruction et sous la protection de la planète Saturne

- Je suis Sailor Jupiter, guerrière de l'électricité et sous la protection de la planète Jupiter

- Je suis Sailor Vénus, guerrière de l'amour et de la beauté et sous la protection de la planète Vénus

- Je suis Sailor Mercure, guerrière de l'eau et du savoir et sous la protection de la planète Mercure

- Je suis Sailor Mars, guerrière du feu et sous la protection de la planète Mars

- Et moi je suis Sailor Moon, guerrière de la Lune et sous sa protection. Alors répond nous, qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Sailor Zodiac, guerrière des signes du Zodiaque et sous la protection de leurs constellations.

Un bruit retentit.

Luna venait d'apparaître.

« Je vous cherchais les filles, figurez-vous qu'un nouveau pouvoir c'est manifesté. Je l'ai ressentis à la maison.

- Nous sommes déjà au courant Luna, c'est une nouvelle Sailor, elle est juste là. »

Sailor Moon se retourna mais Sailor Zodiac avait disparu.

« Ben, elle était là y a pas une minute. Elle a profité de notre discussion pour filler. »

Les filles se dispersèrent et se destransformèrent avant de rentrer chez elles. Elles voulaient réfléchir à l'identité de cette Sailor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roxy : Tu vois à quoi tu sers maintenant .

Sailor zodiac : Ouai ! Merci . Je suis belle tu trouves ? ?

Roxy : Normale… c moi qui t'es imaginée .

Sailor moon : Moi je veux un sceptre comme elle ! ! ! ! ! ! Pourquoi j'ai jamais rien moi TT

Roxy : T'es une princesse et ca te suffit pas. ? !


	3. Un nouvel ennemi

Je répond au review... enfin quand j'en aurais bien sûr

Chapitre 3 : Un nouvel ennemi

Je venais de redevenir moi même. J'étais encore sous le choque. J'étais une Sailor, oui une Sailor. Je devais combattre le crime et protéger les innocents. Quand ce chat est apparu se fut parfait pour m'éclipser. Ces guerrières semblaient très expérimentées. Cinq d'entre elles devaient avoir mon âge, Sailor moon, Sailor Mars, Mercure, Vénus et Jupiter. Saturne était plus jeune j'aurais dit quatorze ans. Sailor Uranus, Neptune et Pluton étaient sans aucun doute plus vielle, Pluton était apparemment la plus âgée des trois. Quant à l'homme masqué je lui donnais un peu moins de vingt ans. Je franchis le seuil de la porte.

« Roxanne !? Ma puce c'est toi ?

- Maman ? tu es déjà rentrée ?

- Oui, le procès c'est terminé plus tôt. »

Ma mère est avocate et est souvent prise par son travail. Nous discutâmes, mangeâmes puis allions nous coucher.

Le soleil se leva me réveillant. Nous étions samedi et donc je n'avais pas cours. Après m'être préparé, je décidais d'aller au parc pour m'occuper.

Je m'assis sur un banc et sorti un roman policier. J'ai toujours adoré la lecture et rien ne pourra jamais y changer quelque chose. Je me plongeais dans mon livre et me remettais dans l'histoire. Marina, une fille de 25 ans était poursuivie par un tueur ayant déjà fait plusieurs crimes parmi les membres de sa famille. Alors que j'allais enfin savoir le criminel un cris retentit dans le bois aux alentours. Je me précipitais dans les fourrés et regardais ce qui se passais. Un monstre était apparu et agressait des passants. Je devais agir.

« Pouvoir des constellations du Zodiaque, transforme-moi ! »

L'objet apparu dans ma main et se transforma en sceptre. Je me métamorphosais quelques secondes plus tard.

« Comment oses-tu attaquer des personnes sans défenses.

- Nous sommes ici pour faire régner l'amour, l'ordre et la justice, mon nom est Sailor Moon et au nom de la lune nous te punirons alors prend garde à toi. »

Sailor Moon était apparu ainsi que Mars, Mercure, Vénus et Jupiter.

« Ame du feu, agis tout de suite

- Croissants d'amour, agissez tout de suite.

- Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi et même si vous m'éliminé, mon maître enverra d'autres créatures pour éliminer tout ce qui voudront s'opposer à lui et nous deviendrons les maîtres de cette planète. »

Il poussa un rire sinistre. Alors une rose atteignit la créature.

« Tant que, je serais là, personne n'imposera sa loi sur cette planète. »

L'homme masqué était apparu si soudainement que tout le monde fut surpris et restait bouche bée à le regarder.

« Toi, le clown en chapeau mêle toi de ce qui te regarde. »

Il renvoya la fleur à son destinataire. La rose entailla assé profondément le bras de l'homme masqué. Sailor Moon se précipita vers lui.

« Oh mon dieu, ca va ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas je survivrais. »

Sailor Moon se retourna et regarde le monstre dans les yeux. Elle se releva et alla se poster à côté de Sailor Jupiter.

- Eclair suprême, agis tout de suite !

- Paillettes d'argent, agissez tout de suite !

- Crinière en flamme du Lion, agis tout de suite !

- Frisbee Lunaire, agis tout de suite ! »

Le monstre ne semblait pas trop faiblir et continuait à nous lancer des attaques.

Vénus esquiva une attaque et cria :

« Sailor Moon, il faut que tu utilises le cristal d'argent et tout de suite sinon on est perdu !

- Je vais essayer Vénus !

Sailor Moon ferma les yeux et se concentra.

- Pouvoir du cristal d'argent, aide-moi ! »

Alors Sailor Moon se métamorphosa en princesse Sérénité. Elle portait une longue robe blanche bordée de dentelle et un croissant de lune sur son front. Un cristal apparu devant elle. Il dégageait une puissance phénoménale. Soudain un rayon d'une couleur si pur que l'on ne pouvait la distingué, apparu et alla frapper le monstre qui se désintégra en quelques secondes.

Sérénité se retransforma en Sailor Moon et s'évanouie épuisée par l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir. Les Sailors accouraient vers elle et l'homme masqué qui étaient à présent côte à côte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sailor Zodiac : Ben dit donc … tu t'es pas foullé pour écrire ce chapitre.

Roxy : Je te demande pas ton avis.

Sailor moon : Comment a tu osé blesser mon chéri ? ? èé O nom de la lune je vais te pu…

Roxy : Arrête ! ! Tu vas avoir droit a un baiser après. En plus je te réserve une autre surprise mais c pour plus tard…


	4. Temps de Shopping 18min 54sec

KajiMadoushi : Merci beaucoup pour ton review qui m'a vraiment fait très plaisir. Faut dire que je déespérais a écrire la suite vu le peu de succès que cette fic semblait rencontrer. LOL Mais bon... J'ai terminer ce chapitre là et je suis ravie de te l'offrir .

Chapitre 4 : Temps de Shopping 18min 54sec

C'étais l'instant que j'attendais pour m'en aller, je rebroussais le chemin à nouveau moi même, retrouvais mon bouquin et rentrais chez moi.

En début d'après-midi, Raya vint me chercher. Elle arborait un sourire joyeux et communicatif.

« Tu es prête ?

- Oui, on peut y aller. »

Je lui rendais son sourire et sortais de la maison. Nous nous mettâmes en route pour l'appartement de Bunny.

« Tu sais Bunny a un petit ami.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui, il s'appelle Bourdu et personnellement il est trop bien pour elle je trouve.

- C'est pas très sympa de dire ça.

- Je sais, mais si elle pouvait un peu grandir dans sa tête, ça ne serais pas mal autant pour elle que pour lui.

- Raya, tu es une chipie

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Raya étais vraiment quelqu'un de super.

Bunny entra dans l'appartement et regarda intriguée la scène qui s'offrais à elle. Bourdu se faisait un bandage. Mais avait apparemment quelques difficultées. Lui qui faisait des études de médecines. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'il utilisait la mais gauche pour faire son bandage alors qu'il était droitier.

« Attends, je vais le faire. »

Bourdu releva la tête et lui sourit. Elle s'approcha de la commode et en sortis un désinfectant.

« C'est pas tous les jours que je me fais blesser par ma propre fleur.

- Oui, ce démon était très puissant. Si je suis obligé d'utiliser le cristal d'argent à chaque fois, je crois que je n'y survivrais pas. »

Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui et se mis à appliquer du désinfectant sur la plaie.

« Heureusement qu'il y a une nouvelle Sailor. Nous sommes un peu plus puissante grâce à elle.

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, on ne sait même pas qui elle est.

- Elle ne nous à pas tuées, c'est une raison suffisante pour lui faire confiance je trouve et en plus je te signal qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie la première fois en utilisant son champ de protection, elle n'était pas obligée. »

Elle posa le flacon et commença à lui bander le bras.

« Bunny ! Ca pourrais être un plan, réfléchis.

- Nous ne pouvons pas porter de jugement sur elle tant que nous ne serons pas sa véritable identité.

- Tu as probablement raison. »

Elle venait d'achever son bandage quand il la prit dans ses bras.

« Merci, mon amour.

- De rien, mon amour. »

Bourdu descendis ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa. Elle pensait bien qu'il ne lui disait pas merci seulement pour le bandage. Mais pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Bunny avait fais beaucoup pour Bourdu et lui avait fais beaucoup pour elle. Alors qu'elle approfondissait leur baiser la sonnerie retentis. Elle décolla ses lèvres à contre cœur des siennes et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu veux bien aller ouvrir pendant que je vais me changer, c'est Raya et Roxanne qui vienne me chercher.

- Tout ce que tu veux ma belle. »

Elle sortis de la pièce alors que Bourdu se levait pour aller ouvrir.

« Salut Raya, tu vas bien ?

- Mieux que toi je pense. Je te présente Roxanne, elle vient d'arriver en ville. J'espère qu'on ne te dérange pas ( Ben voyons, il était bien tranquille avec sa petite amie et deux filles viennent sonner à sa porte alors qu'ils s'embrassaient ;mais non elle ne le dérange pas du tout )

- Non » répond dit-il sans en penser un mot.

« On vient chercher Bunny,

on doit aller faire les magasins, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas oubli !

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est allée se changer. Entrez. »

Bourdu les invita à passer dans le salon en attendant.

« Tu viens d'arriver en ville alors.

- Oui, j'ai déménagé à cause du travail à mon père.

- Ah bon, il fait quoi ? »

Roxanne était plutôt contente que quelqu'un s'intéresse à sa vie passée.

« Il est médecin dans l'armée. »

C'est bizarre pensa Bourdu cette fille dégage beaucoup d'énergie. Bunny entra dans la pièce portant une salopette bleue totalement ordinaire.

« Voilà, on peut y aller. »

Elle s'approcha de son fiancé et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle se dirigea vers la sorti suivi de ses deux amies.

« Je rentrerais en fin d'après-midi. »

Bourdu fit une mou qui disais ''j'aurais aimé que tu restes d'avantages avec moi''

« Et Bourdu, fais pas cette tête là, on te l'empreinte juste quelques heures !

- Bon, à tout à l'heure alors. »

Elles sortirent de l'immeuble et se mirent à marcher.

Nous entrâmes dans un magasin de vêtement. Je regardais une robe bordeaux portant une ceinture violette. J'aimerais bien l'acheter, en plus elle étais de la même couleurs que mon costume de Sailor.

« Tu devrais l'essayer, elle doit t'aller à merveille. »

Je me retournais, c'étais Bunny qui avait remarqué mon air attentionné pour cette tenue.

« C'est vrai, je la trouve très belle. Mais c'est une robe pour des occasions et pas à mettre tous les jours. Je ne connais presque personne. Qui voudrais m'inviter quelque pars ? »

Bunny décrocha la robe et me la tendis.

« Que fais-tu ?

- Je t'aide à choisir, c'est pour ça que son faite les amies, non ? »

Je pris la robe.

« Merci Bunny »

Je partis me changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, je réapparaissais dans la robe bordeaux qui m'allait à merveille.

« Tu es superbe Roxanne.

- Merci Bunny. »

Raya piqua soudain une crise de fou rire.

« Quoi ! demandais-je

- Rien, rien. »

Puis elle ajouta à voix basse.

« Regardez-moi cette fille là-bas, on dirait qu'elle porte une charlotte sur la tête.

- Raya, c'est pas gentil de se moquer des gens. »

Puis Bunny et moi-même nous retournâmes pour voir la femme en question.

Nous explosâmes à notre tour de rire. C'est pas très gentil de se moquer des gens mais y a des limites et le chapeau de la fille les dépassait. Dans tous les sens du terme. Quand on dit que le ridicule ne tue pas, cette femme était la preuve vivante de ce proverbe.

Quand notre crise cessa, nous passâmes à la caisse.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sailor zodiac : Encore un chapitre où il se passe pas grand chose…

Sailor moon : Parle pour toi ! ! Bourdu m'a embrasser o ! ! !

Roxy : J'aurais fait une heureuse au moins.

Sailor moon : O faites c koi ma surprise ? ? ?

Roxy : Ah ! Ah ! C vraiment pas pour maintenant alors arrête de poser la question (au lecteur : pendant que vous lisiez le chapitre elle a pas arrêté de me harceler)

Sailor moon : mais je veux savoir ! ! !

Roxy : Que neni …

Sailor Moon : TTTT


	5. L’identité de Sailor Zodiac

Ilene : Moi ? Prendre mal les choses ? Je ne prend pas grand chose à mal et certainement pas les critiques justifiées. Tu as tout a fait le droit de trouver a redire a ma fic... Même moi je trouve a redire. En faites j'ai commencé à écrire cet petite fic il y'a a peu près 3 ou 4 ans. Donc je devais avoir dans les 13 ans... A 13 ans, nos fanfics ne sont pas ce qu'il y'a de mieux... Logique non ? Merci pour ta review et n'hésite pas a m'en laisser d'autres Chapitre 5 : L'identité de Sailor Zodiac 

Nous étions en train de rire dans la rue quand un hurlement strident retentit.

Raya et Bunny se regardèrent et dirent :

« On a oublié quelque chose au magasin. »

Et elles partirent en courant. Raya fit tomber son porte-monnaie. Je le ramassais et partis pour les rejoindre. Soudain, elle changèrent de direction et s'engouffrèrent dans une ruelle. Je les suivais toujours. Elles pénétrèrent dans un parc. Alors que je poussais un buisson je les vis s'arrêter.

« Pouvoir suprême, transforme-moi ! !

- Pouvoir du cristal de Mars transforme-moi ! ! »

Des rubans enroulèrent Bunny et elle se trouva métamorphosée en Sailor moon. Quand a Raya des anneaux de feu l'entourèrent et elle fut transformé en Sailor Mars (Je rappelle que j'ai aucune idée des bonnes phrases d'attaques et de transformations alors svp tapez moi pas)

Elles se retournèrent et virent Roxanne qui d'après son regard disait clairement aux Sailor qu'elle les avait vu.

« Roxanne, on peut t'expliquer mais pour l'instant, vas-t-en !

- Oui, pars, on discutera de ça tout à l'heure. »

Mais Roxanne ne partit pas et au contraire elle se rapprocha. Les deux Sailor semblèrent très ennuyé par le faite que leur amie ne veuille pas rebrousser le chemin. Elle leur sourit et leva sa main.

« Pouvoir des constellations du Zodiaque, transforme-moi ! ! »

Sailor moon et mars restaient hébété devant la transformation de Roxanne. Son sceptre apparu et un voile de nuit parsemé d'étoile l'enveloppa et quelques instants plus tard elle était Sailor Zodiac.

« C'étais donc toi la nouvelle Sailor. » Dit Mars en soupirant de soulagement.

Sailor Zodiac aquiessa en un hochement de tête.

Elle marchèrent toutes trois vers le monstre. Sailor Moon utilisa son communicateur pour prévenir les autres Sailors.

Puis Sailor Moon se tourna en direction du monstre et dit :

« T'aurais mieux fais de resté couché. Nous sommes ici pour faire régner l'amour l'ordre et la justice.

- (toutes) nous sommes les guerrières de la lune et au nom de la lune nous allons te punir.

- Alors prends garde à toi. »

Un rictus horrible se dessina sur le visage du monstre.

« Stupides guerrières, vous serez toutes éliminées par mon maître si j'échoue. Ce qui ne m'arrivera pas. »

Sailor Mercure, Vénus et Jupiter apparurent à leur droite. Et Sailor Pluton, Neptune, Uranus et Saturne à gauche. Puis l'homme masqué à côté de Sailor Moon.

Le combat fut plutôt bref. Les Sailors étant toutes réunis Sailor moon n'eut pas besoin de se transformer en princesse Sérénité.

Je rentrais chez moi accompagnée de Sylvana. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur moi.

« Et tu t'es transformée tu dis.

- Oui. »

Sylvana baissa la tête et se mis à réfléchir.

« Tu semble songeuse Sylvana.

- Je me demande à quel groupe de Senshi tu appartiens.

- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.

- Les Sailors sont divisées en deux groupes, les inners Senshi dont fait parti Sailor moon, mars, mercure, vénus et Jupiter ;et de l'autre les outhers Senshi dont Uranus, Neptune, Saturne et moi-même. Les inners sont chargées de protéger la terre et autrefois la reine et la princesse. Quant aux outhers, elles protègent la galaxie des attaques extérieures.

- Et moi de quel groupe je fais partis ?

- Je ne sais pas, il faudra que je passe la porte du temps pour voir dans le passé dans quel groupe tu étais. Mais je le saurais d'ici quelques jours ne t'inquiète pas.

- Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas. C'est que c'est tout nouveau pour moi de me battre.

- Je comprends. Sache que, tu sois une inners ou une outhers ne changeras rien, le combat d'une Sailor est toujours difficile et éternel. Que l'on protège la terre ou la galaxie. »

Elle me quitta sur ces derniers mots. Quatre heures plus tard, je m'endormis paisiblement épuisée par ce qui c'étais passé aujourd'hui.

Bunny était allongée dans son lit près de Bourdu.

« Je crois que Roxanne est une personne digne de confiance.

- Elle a l'air sympa et si tu penses quel est digne de confiance, elle peut très bien ne pas l'être.

- Non, attends, tu étais sensé dire que si je le pensais elle l'était forcement.

- Et bien c'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Pourquoi, tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » Dit-elle interloqué

« Bunny, tu ferais confiance à un serpent à sonnette s'il avait de jolies couleurs et s'il te mordais tu n'en croirais pas tes yeux. Tu vois le bon côté mais jamais tu ne vois le mauvais car tu ne prends en compte que le bon.

- Je suis comme ça ?

- Oui, ma puce, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime, dans le pire des individus tu trouves toujours quelque chose de bon en lui et tu te fixes sur ça.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment mais est-ce que c'est une mauvaise chose ?

- Ca dépend des cas. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et se coucha sur son torse.

« J'espère au moins que tu n'es pas contre pour que je la voie.

- Non, en faite je ne pense pas vraiment qu'elle soit mauvaise. Elle vient à peine de découvrir ce qu'elle est. C'étais une fille très gentille la première fois que tu l'as vu. Pourquoi changerait-elle ?

- Oui, oui »

Elle l'embrassa et s'endormi un instant plus tard, elle était épuisée.

Dimanche, une journée merveilleuse sous le signe du repos.

Enfin pas pour tout le monde

« Mur du silence, agis tout de suite ! ! »

Un rayon noir se fracassa sur le bouclier.

« Merci, Sailor Saturne.

- Je suis là pour ça. »

Plusieurs attaques des sailors défilèrent et la dernière envoyée par sailor moon acheva le monstre.

Sailor Mars se releva et s'exclama :

« Et bien, il était coriace celui l ! !

- Oui, je me demande qui les envoie. »

Sailor moon se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Mais elle ne trouva aucune personne pouvant être à l'origine de leur problème.

Sailor zodiac : Bon maintenant je suis a découvert ! !

Sailor mars (avec un fusil à la main) : attend je vise.

Sailor zodiac : Eh mais arrête de me tirer dessus ! ! ! ! !

Sailor mars : T'avais cas pas te mettre a découvert.

Roxy (enlève le fusil des mains de Raya) : Arrêtez vos enfantillages…

Sailor Zodiac : Merci merci Roxanne ! ! !

Roxy : Mes chapitres sont toujours aussi nul ? ?

Sailor Zodiac : O non non ma sauveuse

Roxanne fait discrètement passer un billet de 50 € à Raya « t'as bien fait ton boulot » 


End file.
